


This Is My Vow

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [84]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, E-mail, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Jossed, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Rituals, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil need an officiant for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Ritual

`From: clint.barton@theavengers.org`  
`To: gian.riva@officeofthemayor.nyc.gov`  
`CC: phillip.coulson@shield-internal.gov`

`Dear Mr. Mayor,`

`I was wondering if you might be able to do me a small favor? I know you're probably very busy with running the city and everything, but if you can spare twenty minutes or so this Friday afternoon, would you be willing to officiate my wedding? I'm marrying Phil Coulson, the SHIELD agent who was severely injured right before the Battle of Manhattan. We've been together for just over three years, and were actually planning to get married a year ago, but, well, the Battle happened and then it took him a long time to recover. But he's good now, and we've got our marriage license, we just need someone to say the words for us. I guess I'm asking you as one of The Avengers who helped save New York City.`

`The wedding's going to be at Tony Stark's tower, and there will be some really good food, I'm sure (we're putting Pepper Potts in charge of that part). Please let me know.`

`Thanks,`  
`Clint Barton`  


~~~~~

  
`From: gian.riva@officeofthemayor.nyc.gov`  
`To: clint.barton@theavengers.org`  
`CC: phillip.coulson@shield-internal.gov`

`Dear Mr. Barton,`

`I would be honored to officiate at your wedding. What time on Friday afternoon would you like me to arrive? Do you have a written text of the ceremony that you could send me in advance?`

`Congratulations!`  
`Gian Riva,`  
`Mayor, City of New York`  


~~~~~

  
`From: clint.barton@theavengers.org`  
`To: gian.riva@officeofthemayor.nyc.gov`  
`CC: phillip.coulson@shield-internal.gov`

`Dear Mr. Mayor,`

`Thank you very much for agreeing to officiate our wedding! It's going to be a very small one, with just The Avengers and a few SHIELD agents in attendance. Here is the ceremony we have written:`

`[Welcoming statement, at your discretion]`

`We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Clinton Francis Barton and Phillip Julian Coulson. `

`Clint Barton, is it your intention to join with Phillip Coulson in marriage, to be his friend and his companion, his comfort and his strength, his joy and his love; today and all the days of your life?`

`[Clint: Yes.]`

`Phil Coulson, is it your intention to join with Clinton Barton in marriage, to be his friend and his companion, his comfort and his strength, his joy and his love; today and all the days of your life? `

`[Phil: Yes.]`

`Clint and Phil have some things they would like to say to each other now.`

`[Clint: Clint's personal vows.]`

`[Phil: Phil's personal vows.]`

`May I have the rings, please?`

`[Jasper gives rings to Mayor Riva]`

`[Mayor Riva gives Phil Clint's ring]`

`Phillip Coulson, please repeat after me as you place the ring on Clint's finger: `

`"I Phillip Julian Coulson, do take you Clinton Francis Barton, to be my lawfully wedded husband."`

`[Phil does.]`

`[Mayor Riva gives Clint Phil's ring]`

`Clinton Barton, please repeat after me as you place the ring on Phil's:`

`"I Clinton Francis Barton, do take you Phillip Julian Coulson, to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
[Clint does.]`

`If the witness could please step forward to sign the marriage license.`

`[Nick Fury signs.]`

`"By the power vested in me by the City and State of New York, I declare Clinton Francis Barton and Phillip Julian Coulson to be joined in marriage. Congratulations."`

`[Anything else you want to say in closing.]`

`Hope this is OK. Please let us know if we need to make any changes. `

`Is 3:30 on Friday still OK with you? You are of course welcome to stay for the reception. There will be cake.`

`Thanks again,`  
`Clint Barton and Phil Coulson`  


~~~~~

  
`From: gian.riva@officeofthemayor.nyc.gov`  
`To: clint.barton@theavengers.org, phillip.coulson@shield-internal.gov`

`Dear Clint and Phil,`

`Thank you for sending the text of your wedding ceremony. It's short and to the point, exactly the way I like them! 3:30 on Friday is fine, it's blocked off in my calendar. `

`See you then,`  
`Gian Riva,`  
`Mayor, City of New York`  


**Author's Note:**

> *************
> 
> ETA: This story gets a bizarrely large number of hits. I'd really appreciate a comment letting me know how you got here: from a link somewhere? or a Google search? or an AO3 search? or...?
> 
>  
> 
> *************
> 
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
